Deception Point
by shini515
Summary: 4 years ago, the technology of enhancing the human mind with a single microchip mysteriously died with its creator, J. Now, the secret is threatening to uncover when Heero encountered Duo, perfectly sane, in a mentle asylum. 1X2
1. Default Chapter

Deception Point  
  
================  
  
Prologue  
  
The ladybug

===============================================  
  
Disclaimer: me don't own, u no sue  
  
===============================================  
  
_Four years ago...  
_  
The autumn breeze tapped teasingly at the windows of Dr. J's research facility. He looked at the stranger in front of him, hand stretched out and face lit in eager anticipation.  
  
"Ah, Dr. J, I've heard of your brilliant plans for a new scientific discovery, how very admirable."  
  
J shook the stranger's hand, feeling wary despite the other's friendly countenance.  
  
"What's your purpose on the subject?"  
  
"Oh, just want to provide funds enough for you to finish the tests", raw ambition flashed in the man's eyes for an instant before disappearing behind the neutral mask, "As much as it takes."  
  
J smirked, "define as much as it takes' " to you."  
  
The stranger laughed, and so did the docter, both understood the other has their limits."  
  
"In the near future, technology will take over human mind for sure, my goal is to is to connect the human brain with computer, a fusion mutant of both, and more advance from both." J started to explain his plan for his experiments.  
  
"Connecting the human brain with computers?" The stranger asked earnestly.  
  
J waved him off, "If would be much easier if it was just that. I'm trying to implant a microchip into the brain, connecting directly to all the nerves. The chip would be like a mini robot activating in the host's subconscious, enhancing the person's ability in doing basically anything."  
  
"How big would the chip be."  
  
"From my observations, no more bigger than a ladybug."  
  
The fascination in the other's eyes made him smirk.  
  
"Incredible." The stranger breathed, "how does the chip activate on power?"  
  
Sensing the man's lack of knowledge on the subject, J explained fervently, "There's autra thin wires made of plastic in the chip that can gain access to any form of light to create evergy for activation."  
  
The man seem a little annoyed at his didactic tone, "just tell me when I can see this finished Ladybug".  
  
"Four years"  
  
"Good! So four years, in this time period I'll do all I can to support your research, but under one condition, you can't leak this meeting to anyone."  
  
"Deal"  
  
"Deal"  
  
The man shook hands again, firmly. The descreet meeting drawed to an end. The microchip would be code named "lady Bug".  
  
====================================  
  
J was forty seven at that time. Since then, he ruthlessly experimented his project on various mental disability patients. Most of them were successful, the Ladybug successfully sensed the corrupted brain waves, and tempered with the system to calm the patient down again. Though the not so successful ones...J refused to recall the screams of anguish and delirium from the hosts of the failed tests. They have nothing to loose, he comforted himself, there's nothing that could be worse than be on the edge of insanity.  
  
Four years rushed by, and in that time, J finally produced his first complete "ladybug" at full potential. Though the pity is that rumors spread that the genius scientist had went crazy not long after the completion of the project. He walked around babbling insane things and paranoia of an unknown force after him, he was sent to the mental asylum. Where not long after, he died mysteriously in a fire, his body was obliterated from the face of earth, perished in the flames. Alone with him, the technology that was never revealed completely in public, the Ladybug.  
  
No one knew the mystery behind the doctor's sudden death, nor did they suspect the old deeds of that brilliant but dangerous technology coming back to haunt them in the near future....  
  
======================================== ========================================  
  
Yup - that's the first chappie, I know the main characters hasn't appeared yet, but I'm building up the action! Please support me by reviewing! All u have to do is press the button down there....


	2. Chance Encounter

WAI I'm back from the dead. I do know that I haven't updated in almost half a year, well I could think of a hundred excuses for that, but the truth on the bottom of that is I just ran dry of idea. 

**poll:**

**should I stick the other pilots beside DUo and Heero in here, because I really don't have their roles planned out right now, but if you want them, tell me, I'll see how the response turns up.**

Just to clarity, this is an ALTERNATE REALITY story, no war, no gundams, and no gundam pilots. But I can asure you this is not going to be some PWP with happy happy characters, so give it a chance.

_**121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**_

Deception Point

Chapter 1

Chance encounter

**_121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212_**

Disclaimer: yup!6 all mine! ..............--................fine! I don't own Gundam Wing!

Italics----thoughts

_**121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**_

**_The first of the writhing color snaked with the rest of purple haze, blending, twisting, in a devious dance. The colors intertwined eachother like statics in a cut off TV screen, for seems like an eternity, the vision clouded and twisted in a repeated pattern without so much as a focus._**

**_Then, as if the color and shapes have a mind of their own, the sporadic pattern contracted and expanded into a form._**

**_A woman's curvious silhouette._**

**_Her face is half merged with the purple twist of shadows, but a defined nose and shinning cobalt eyes strked through her masked contenence. A gentle smile lit her features, her hand stretched out in a welcoming fashion._**

**_"Heero...my son" The docile voice chimed like a lolaby,"come to me, I will be waiting for you tomorrow night at the centural park...in this car."_**

**_Behind her, a slick black car glided silently up, its head polished and smooth, and visibly missing a liscense plate._**

**_The purple shadows shimmered with mysterioius delight._**

**_121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212_**

Five o'clock in the morning found Heero Yuy staring absently into his cooling coffee, the rising steam leaving a shean of moisture on his face half fazed with lingering sleepiness.

The clearity of his dream last night keep nagging at the back of his mind. He was never a clairvoyant soul, Heero knew, and the aspect of weird dreams never really bothered him before.

But her face is unmistakable.

Heero clenched his jaw. Pushing away from the coffee and dining table combined, he paced again to the extricated bedside stand that he visit so often. The little stand is about the only descent piece of furniture in the entire house, its soft flow of delicate carved designs a sharp contrast to the tough, second handed furnitures sparsely scattered in random corners of the house. On the middle of the stand,a half translucent frame, seeminly made out of part crystal, held a single old photo of a family.

The teen picked up the photo carefully, flicking a speck of imaginary dust of the clear, unscratched surface.

The sunny smiles of his deceased family innocently flashed back at him.

Even after four years the scene still clenches his heart on sight.

The couple in the front glowed under the sunlight, wrapped in eachother's arms. The man is tall and regal, with unruly dark brown hair falling in front of dark brown eyes. A sharp jawline and angular features defined his fine features, and the thin lips are curled up in the barlest of a content smile.

The woman, on the other hand, radiated a soft happiness, her long fall of dark locks spiralled down lover both of their shoulders, and her smile seems almost too big for her elfin face. In her arms, face buried in her sunny skirt, Heero Yuy at age eleven is a timid child with a strong heart.

But the soft spoken boy has disappeared since that tragic event four years ago that claimed both of his parents and his grandfather's lives.

The boy shift his gaze to study the old man once again, the granfather that he never really connected with. J was a quirky man, so devoted to science and his fantasy of a perfect new race that Heero ack then could never understand him. But he had admired the scientist nonthless, his intelligence and devotedness, and the rare kindness that the old man had bestold upon him.

Then J's insanity had teared the family apart.

He remembered his mother weeping as they dragged the frantic man inside the mentle institution truck, his chocking screams claiming that he's perfectly sane tore down the road and echoed like a haggered radio, repeating and repeating.

Does a subconcious part of him still blame J for his parents' death?

J was killed in the explosion too, but his young mind kept telling him that it's not the same. His parents had gone to visit the insane old man and never returned. No body, no evidence, just completely obliterated from the face of the earth.

They didn't even have graves.

Shaking off the long train of thought that was bound to plunge down every time, Heero closely studied his mother's face again.

The face looks exactly as the one in his dreams.

Setting the frame gently around, Heero turned sharply back and grabbed his bike keys, school starts in thirty minutes, and he isn't about to be late.

The meeting is tonight.

Dashing out of his shabby self owned apartment, the boy grabbed his bike and set of under the first rays pf the sun peeking from the horizon.

His mother's face keep drifting back to him.

**_121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212_**

Calculating violet eyes scaned through the narrow window of his room. Two guards at the frontier, two down the corner, and one by the door. Rolling over the obstacles in his head, the boy allowed a little smirk lit his lips, there might just be time for some little fun today.

Lithe fingers fumbled in the layers of thick chest nut streaks until he produced a small hair clip in his hand. It didn't take long to pick the lock on his private room and slip out, as he had done so many times before, but he always comes back, for whether he likes to admitt it or not, this place is the closest he can call home.

If they think he's lying, the heaven damn them.

Duo Maxwell may run, may hide, but he never lies.

Tip toeing down the corridor, he skidded across a corner to avoid the incoming volunteers, then quickly up the small window. All the windows in this place are tiny because of the possibilities of one of the patients escaping, but luckily for Duo, his lithe, almost skanky frame fits the exit almost perfectly. The window had became his common escape route to the outside world.

A small swing out of the window, Duo enjoyed the brief pull of gravity from the second floor window before he landed with a low, cat like crouch to break the full. Then he broke into a full run. The morning air came rushing to his face in cool brushes of chill. The boy closed his eyes in exhallation, letting the scraps of wind clear his drumming head.

I've been in that place for way too long.

It took him some full seconds to register the sharp chine of bell and the screech of wheels in his ears, the next thing he know, he's down in a heep on a ground with both a boy and his bike on top of him.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Um...hey buddy care to get off me first?"

THe boy growned, and lift a pair of very much blue and very much annoyed eyes beneath shaggy bands. pushing himself off the lanky boy underneath him, his gaze flicked to the bony body that just spontaneously bursted into the middle of the bike path.

Slightly dazed but amused amethyst met with his own, and the boy blinked at the acute shade of the pupils.

"Ah sorry I crashed into you like that pal, just wasn't watching where I was going, say, isn't today's wather nice?"

Heero lifted a speculating eye brow at boyl still on the ground.

"Hn".

Sighing, Duo quirked his chin at the mount of bike still on top of him.

"It would be very pleasant if you can get your lovely 60 pound bike of me too."

Now Heero is scowling, and shift forward to grab the bike off the other boy. The later immediately bounced up, and dusted off his black cloths.

Heero did a double take. THe boy is wearing a seeminly preist outfit, with black and white color and a golden cross on his chest.

Is he from a church?

Another take at the wide eyes and quirked lips gave him doubts.

The purpled eyed boy give him a little grin and pat him on the shoulders.

"I should be on my way now, have a nice day!"

Mumbling a salud, Heero squinted at that long rope of...hair that trailed behind the other boy, already running down the street again. Shaking his head slightly, he flipped on his bike and continued down the street.

**_121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212_**

**_121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212_**

**STAY AROUND** i promise there will be more to come soon, probably in 2 days, on this chapter, it's not finished yet.

Your review will be very appreciated and keep me writing!

**THE REVIEW BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND**


End file.
